The Docotr and The Lamp
by caitlinvalentine
Summary: THE DOCOTR GOES TO THE 80S AND FIND A MYSTRYOUS HOUSE WITH NO LIGHTS (pls rate and review thanx a lot guyz your really going to like this stry I am top in my english class lol, ENJOY XXXXXXXXXXX
1. Chapter 1

**THE DOCTOR AND THE LAMP**

Hi everyone this is my first fanficv so pls b nice hahhahhahahahhaha, I LOVER DOCOTR WHO IT IS MY FAV SHOW I WATCH IT ON BBC IPLAYER (I like it becoase no adverts lol (thT MEANS U 4OD))  
Anyways I hope u like my storiy pls read and review! Xxxx

*LONDON, ENGLAND. 1989*

*FRWEEEEOOOOP. FVREEEEOOOP. FRVEEEEOOOP* (the tardis lands)

The door of the TARDIS sqeaks open and the Docotor pokes out his head. He does a huge smile (the one wher ypu cant really see his eyes) and jumps out of the dark purpley-blue box.

"I Say" he said "The 80s was full of bad cloths"

A lady on the street scowled at him because he was bein rude and also she had had a bad day.

He walksd down the street and sees a house with a girl in the window. He stops and does a smile and raises his eyebrows (except he dosnt really have proper eyebrows so his forhed just wobbles a bit). The girl quikly closed the window. The doctor makes a sad face.

"Hm the 80s are less friendly than I rembemer." He turnd away but suddenly hears a little shout. It is the girl from the window.

"Hey. My light dosnt work and Im scared can you fix it fr me?" She had eyes the colour of moss and her hair was dishwater blonde. She looked worried and turnd to run away.

"Wait" said the doctor. He smiled trying to be friendly and not frighten her. "I can help I'm the doctor"

"Doctor who?" said the girl (get it becoase it's the name of the show lol)

"Hahahah I get that a lot it's just the doctor" He replied.

"Oh" said the girl "can you look at my light my parents are away so I am scared"

He flollowed her to the house, and walked through the creaky door. It was dark and smelled of things that ae slightly wet. He frowned (the place wher his eyebrows should be nearly covered his eyes). "All the lights are broken" He said, stating the obvious like azlways. "I suppose the elekricity is down, I Will fix it don't worry little girl" Then he realised something and kneeled down "What is your name? I'm terrible with names ha ha ha ha ha but I'll try and remember lol"

"My name is Georgie" She replyed.

"Well Georgie let's fix your house then!" He did a grin and bounced off into the dark hallway…

TO BE CONTINUED Pls rate + review thanx guys your going to lik the rest of it I promice! xxxxx


	2. The Docotr and The Lamp CHAPTER 2

The doctor and Georgie walkesd through the dark spooky house

"I like your wallpaper" said the doctor "It reminds me of the wallpaper in my old homer GAllifreyey" He sighed and looked sad for a bit and then he looked up and realised he was alone sudnly.

"Georgie" he said "Wher are you Georgie" He looked worried and started walking down tha hall. He took out his screwdriver which was soncic and pressed a button. "Lumos" he whispered. The light from the screwdriver showed him that there was a kichen down the hall. He relised he was hungry. "I wonder if they have fish fingers and custard" He thought, completely forgetting about his misson to help Georgie.

AS he enterd the kichen he thought it looked very normal (apart form there was no light lol). There was a packet of cornflakes on the table and when he opened the fridhge there was light int the fridge.

"So" he said "The electics is fine, hm. Also I know what Georgies favourite breakfast cereal is" Sudenly he remrembered that Georgie haD vanished.

He called her name "Geoooooorrggiieeeeeeee!" And he herd a little sound from upstairs. "Well" he said "Id better check that then ha ha ha".

He went up the staird two at a time(not because he was in a rush but because his legs stick out a bit). Whenb he was upstairs he saw a light frm the room. He walked in and saw Georgie in a corner with a candle shaking (Georgie shaking not the candle lol that woud be weird).

"There was a noise and I turned around and you wenrt there" She whispered.

"Sorry Georgire but I was distracted by thinking of my home Gallfirey sigh" He smiled "I wont get distracted again I promice". She smiled at him because she trusted him

"Did you know Georgie that the fridge works wich means the elekticity is fine… Its very mysterious maybe I shoukd look at the fuses" He got up. "wHeres your fusebox?"

Georgie looked confused because she didn't know where it is "I don't know where it is" she said.

"Okay lets find it" and they went searching but all they could find was a pair of scissors (they will come in handy later lol wait and see). The doctor looked puzzld. "How odd" he said to himself becauyse he was thinking. "How weird a house with no electrics yet the fridge works. Theres something fishy here I smell a rat" He shone his screwdriver and it make a buzzing sound. The lights stayed off. "Hm so the lights arnt even wired up" he thought.

He lookd at Georgie suddenly. "Do you rmember when the lights worked? When was the last time they workd?"

She though for a bit "I don't know before my parents leftr I guess, I can't rmemeber anything now I come to think of it". She frowned.

"Well" he said " I think there is something we ar missing" He thought for a bit. Sudenly Georgie looked scared and started screaming "Oh no look help aaaaaaahhh ahh ah heeeelp!"

"What what?" said the doctor spinning around he couldn't see anything "Why are you screaming?" Suddenly Georgie fainted and so he left her on the floor and started tapping on the walls. He pointed his screwdriver at the place she had pointd at and it buzzed loudly. "Nothing how odd hmmm"…

He was just thinking when he heard the doorbell ring "Oh maybe its Georgies parents"

He ran downstarirs and opened the door smiling bigly. A small fat lady was looking angry. "Was that you tapping on the wall just then it was very annoying"

"Sorry" he said " do you kno w why the house has no light?" He smiled because he wanted her to tell him what had happened (but she didn't like him)  
"Yes well a few weeks ago there was a powercut so maybe that was it I don't know leave me alone"

The doctor smiled "Thanksa lot ma'am have a nice day" And he shut the door.

A voice spoke behind him "Who was that?" (It was Georgie she had woken up by now lol)

"The neighbour from next door she was annoyd because I banged on the wall" Said the doctor.

"Oh, that must of ben Mrs Hagleton from number 68, shes very grumpy". Then the doctor stopped for a moment "WAIT GEORGIE" he said.

"What? What is it doctor?"

"What house number is this?" He was pacing and looking concentrating

"This is 67, why?"

The doctor lookd at her. "Because I banged on the wall of numver 66."

She lookd confused "But then how-"

"HOW" said the doctor "DID MRS HAGELTON FROM NUMBER 68 KNOW I HAD BANGD ON THE WALL"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

(END OF CHAPTER 2 PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THANKS GUYS ITS GETTING RELLY TENSE NOW) XXX


End file.
